Trust
by Deadened
Summary: Can there be love between a mild schizophrenia and a fragile flower? GaaHina onsided SasuHina, NaruSaku !Currently paused!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** " hey " Talking

" _hey " _Talking on the phone

' hey ' Thinking

' **hey '** **inner voice**

I love my Beta-reader KyuubiPandoraChan :3 

**A/N: I do NOT own anything about Naruto!**

Chapter 1: New Friend 

"Thanks for inviting us to your party Sakura-chan." Hinata hugged her.

"Yeah! Thank you so much" Tenten hugged her too.

"No problem at all. Love you guys and take care!" Sakura replied, giving them a hug in return.

The girls said goodbye and went home. It was autumn and was getting cold outside. Their breaths made foggy clouds that disappear in the dark and starry night.

"Bye Hinata-chan." Tenten was lucky that she lived near by but now Hinata was suppose to walk all alone.

"Bye Tenten-san." They hugged each other and Hinata walk on her own. After walking a while she constantly heard footsteps after her and that made her afraid. She didn't even look back, and then she heard someone talking to her.

"Hey! You with the skirt. Where do you think you are going?"

"Yeah, you are so pretty, why don't you spend a night with us." Another one of them said.

This made Hinata even more afraid and she tries to run away from them. 'Why now? Why me?' She closed her eyes and sighed. She stopped when she sees the busy road ahead of her. She needs to get to the other side but it was too late. The guys behind her caught up.

"So… Where are you heading gorgeous?" One of the guys spoke. Hinata didn't answer. Why should she? The road was clear and she starts to walk and so did the guys. When none was in sight, one of them with pretty big muscle grabbed her wrist.

"Hey! Let go!" He just gave her a creepy smile and she was surrounded.

"If its money you want, I didn't bring any! Let me go." She struggled to hold her voice steady and even harder not to cry.

* * *

Why was he the one that had to do the grocery and in this hour too. He looks at his watch, which shows 10 pm. He was just about to go out for a walk to clear his mind when his stupid roommates, Kiba and Naruto urged him on to do their stupid grocery.

"Aaaah! NO!" He stopped when he heard someone screaming in vain and on the opposite side of the road he was on, he can see a girl being attacked by some guys. He counted them. "Three." It was an easy mach for him. He drops the bags and runs to her.

"Stop it." He shouted, standing there in a fighting position, ready to strike.

"Eeh, and why must I listen to a baby like you any way?" The man teased and glared at the redhead.

"Cause I can beat you guys up pretty bad…" The boy didn't show any emotions at all when he says that.

"Well, there's one of you and three of us and we can beat you up pretty bad!" The man laughed at him.

One of them started to attack him but he still show no sign of emotion. The guy raised his clutched fist, prepared to crush the boy's nose but when he throws his fist, he wasn't there and suddenly, the guy hit the ground pretty hard.

"Watch your step you big oaf…" The boy smirked at the guy that was wincing in pain on the ground. He had tripped him. When they saw their fallen comrade, one of them come at him and the man didn't do much before a hard foot did a very nice print in his stomach and he also wincing in pain on the wet and cold ground.

The one he had tripped was on his way up to his feet but the boy kicked him in his face and the guy passed out. Now the only one that was left was the one that was sitting on top of the girl. She laid there on the dirty ground, tears running down from her beautiful lavender eyes. This made the redhead grew even angrier than before.

'How dare they do such a horrible thing to a girl like her?' He immediately went back to his fighting position and signaled with his hand at the horrible guy to a very painful date with his fists and legs. The man didn't move so the boy gave him a death glare and spoke.

"Get off of her… Now!" The man just looks at him in fright.

"Ye-yes sir! Absolutely sir!" The man nearly stepped on the girl on his way off her.

"And take your worthless friends with you!" He shoots daggers at the frightened man before him.

"Yes, yes, just don't hurt me!" The guys ran away pretty beaten up like he had said.

He kneeled down by the frightened girl, examined her with his eyes. "Are you okay?" She looked up at him, her eyes flaked and she passed out. 'Shit! Now what? What am I suppose to do now?' He asked himself. He couldn't leave her here, not after being attacked by those men. He picks her up, carrying her bridal stile and pick up "his" grocery bags and walks home.

He had trouble opening the door with the girl and grocery bags in his arms so he pushes the doorbell with his shoulder.

"Come in…" A tired voice came.

"I can't! Open the damn door Naruto" Muttering could be heard behind the door, followed by someone falling down to the ground but he ignored them. "Typical."

"Whoa?" Naruto opened the door and was shocked to see Gaara home with someone. "Who is that Gaara! She looks really nice by the way. I didn't know you had it in you." Naruto gave him a perverted grin that make Gaara send a death glare that meant just more then "shut up".

"Who's she?" Another person by the name Kiba asked.

"I don't know… I saved her from some jerks that tried to get the best of her." Gaara said like he hadn't done anything good at all.

"Although bringing her home is a good thing…"Kiba chuckled. "What are you suppose to do when she wakes up?" He continued.

"That will be a later problem. Now, we need a rest, especially the girl." He carried her to his room, laying her on his bed and walks out, closing the door behind him as he joined the rest of the guys.

* * *

'Where am I?' She was in a dark room, sleeping on what seems to be a cozy bed. There was a digital watch by the bed and it showed 3:16 AM

'Oh my God!' She got out from the bed as the memory slowly came back to her. She gasped, afraid about what would have happened if the redhead boy hadn't show up. She slowly walks to the door, opens it a little and peeks out the little slit.

It was dark outside. "Where am I?" She asked herself. She opens the door wider and walks carefully into the living room. It wasn't big but Hinata could see, with a bit of her imagination a TV, a couch and a little table situated in it.

"He-hello?" She stops in the middle of the room. "… Anybody?" Hinata's heart nearly stops when she heard voices coming from the couch.

"Who- who's the-there!" She asked. Grunts could be heard and then a lamp was switches on. The redhead boy that saved her laid there and she can see that he wasn't really happy to be woken up three in the morning. He sat up, looking at her.

She couldn't help but gaze at his muscular form. He was shirtless, and that really turns her on.

"What do you want?" He asked her, snapping her out of her thought of him.

"Oh! S-sorry for wa-waking you up… um?" He just glared at her. "…Can I at l-least ge-get my rescuers na-name?" She asked him.

"Sabaku no Gaara, now go back to sleep." He switched the lamp off and shut his sea green eyes hoping that she would leave him alone.

"Um… Sabaku-san?" Hinata plays with her fingers, an old habit she had from her childhood and a slight blush crept up on her cheeks. Gaara turned the lamp on once again and now with a death glare.

"What!" He asked her. She blushed even more and had a hard time to get the words right.

"I-I ca-can't sleep… in these…" She pointed at her ripped clothes. "Can I - May I borrow some-something from… you?" At first he just looks at her with his bored face but later, he sighed and crawled out of the comfort of his couch. "Come" He motioned for her.

They walked back into the room where she had waked up in. Gaara walks to the wardrobe and picks out random clothes, but only those clothes that were cozy enough for her to sleep with. He hands her his cloth and look at her sleepily.

"There… Happy now?" He asked. Hinata nodded, unsure what to say more than a mere "thank you".

"Go back to sleep now." He grunted and walks out from his room, leaving Hinata with some privacy. She changed her clothes and went to bed, with a nice and safe feeling and soon, she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Good morning!" A boy's face with paint on it was the only thing she could see when she was woke up by the noise. Shocked and without a clue what to do, she screamed. The boy was shocked by her and screamed with her.

"Aaaaaaa!" Gaara heard screaming and run throwing himself into the room.

"What happened!" He asked and saw Hinata nailed against the wall and an unconscious Kiba on the floor.

Naruto joined Gaara. He sees Hinata and walks up to her and smiles.

"Sorry about our friend but Kiba likes new people. Oh! And you must be starving. Come you can help me in the kitchen. By the way, I'm Naruto…" He grabs her by the wrist and led her out of Gaara's room. "…and I supposed you already met Gaara." Hinata nods as she follows Naruto into the kitchen with Gaara behind them and leaving Kiba on the floor.

"Well, what do you want for breakfast?" Naruto's wide grin made her giggle.

'Wow! They don't even know who I am but here, they treated me like someone they have known for a long time. I think I'm beginning to feel better now.' She tells herself.

"Um, just... just a sandwich wi-will be… fine" She said to them. 'Oh, why do I have to stutter all the time?' Hinata mentally scolds herself.

"Here you go then. By the way, what's your name anyway?" Naruto handed her the sandwich he made with some odd stuff on it.

"H-Hyuuga… Hi-Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata." She repeated her name, trying not to stutter. She picks up the sandwich and she could only stare at it before she taste it. She wanted to see if the thing was alive or not. It looks weird but it tasted really good.

She nearly choked on the piece of bread she had in her mouth while eating. She had totally forgotten about her family. They must be worried to death.

"Hinata! What is it!" Gaara pats her back and she could breathe normally again.

"My family! They must be so worried by now." She was so upset and into her mind that she didn't even stutter on bit. "Can I borrow your phone for awhile?" Naruto got to his feet to fetch the phone and hands it to Hinata who took it and quickly dialed the number. They could hear a panicked voice on the other line and Hinata answered it.

"Ne-Neji? Hi… It's me." Naruto and Gaara's eyes went wide in surprise by the sudden reaction that the man named Neji had.

"_WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?_"

* * *

Hinata told her cousin to calm down and she managed to convince him that she had only spent the night with some friends because she was too tired to walk home and that she has forgotten to call. Now Hinata was to leave in about an hour.

"Ano… Sa-Sabaku-san?" Gaara glanced over at her from his cup of Coffee that read: '_Fuck off_'.

"Nani?" He looks up at her before he takes a sip.

"I n-eed to go n-now and I… um, I can't ta-take… your clothes. I-it will be r-really bad o-of me to d-do so." Her face turns a light pink and she immediately started to play with her fingers again.

"You can borrow my T-shirt if you don't want to walk home in the ripped one." Her heart skipped as her face turns an even darker shade of red.

'Why can't he stop being so nice to me like that? It makes me want to hug him for being so nice.' Hinata had to look at the floor to calm down from all the kindness.

"A-arigato Sabaku-san!" Hinata looks over at Gaara who just took another sip and muttered something that sounded like "whatever". He didn't want Hinata to take away his favorite T-shirt, it was black with a Halloween pumpkin that said: _Trick or treat._

'Damn! Why was I too tired to not notice it at all? Gaara you baka!' His T-shirt was quite big on her and it made her look rather cute, but he didn't want to admit it to himself because that was him. He never admits that something or someone was rather cute. He woke up from his thoughts by Hinatas stuttering voice.

"Sa-Sabaku-san?" She started to play with her fingers once again and it was beginning to be pretty annoying now.

"What?" Her big, shiny lavender eyes gazed into his green one. He felt a warm touch inside his chest. He loves that.

"Can I-I know w-where am I?" Hinata asked politely… 'Man she is annoying and yet she is so…' He was at a lost of word.

"We are at our schools apartments. It's like a boarding school, well, do you know where the Grand Mall is?" Hinata nods it was about 10 minutes ride with a car from her house.

"It's like a thirty minutes walk from here." He said, didn't know how to actl towards her. This was something new for him but then again, she didn't need to come back

'**No! Don't let her leave with my favorite T-shirt! What if I don't get it back?' **He said while his other self said the opposite.

'**Make her go home now, no coming back, no coming back. **'Well, it's just a piece of fabric anyway.'

'**I must have it back!'** He scolded his other self.

"Hyuuga san?" Hinata looked up at him, startled by his voice "When…When can I have my T-shirt back?" She had just recovered from the blushing and now it started all over again.

"We-well, I can… we can…"

"… I'll call you when I miss it" He cut her off, saving his ears from the stuttering girl's voice.

"Oh okay." She smiled at him. "Thank you… for sa-saving me…" She took a deep breath and continued. "… I don't know… what wo-would had happened if-if-if you hadn't …show up. I'm in yo-your debt Sabaku-san." She bowed at him.

"So don't think about it… and you don't have to do anything for me, so just forget it." He got off of his chair and walked to the sink to wash his cup. When he was done he faced Hinata. "Get dressed Hyuuga, I'll walk you to the mall."

* * *

He could hear her teeth chattering and it was annoying 'Why did she wear a skirt in the middle of autumn? Honestly?' All Hinata wear was a skirt, a jacket and under that, Gaara's beloved T-shirt.

"S-Sabaku-san?" She said.

"Nani?" Hinata looked up at him with her big and beautiful eyes.

"How did yo-you get rid of t-the guys… yesterday?" He sighed, didn't bother to look at her.

"At my school we have a martial art course and I'm the captain of the best team in first grade with Kiba and Naruto in my team, you know the guys that I live with."

"Oh…" Was all she said and they continued to the mall in silence.

They stood outside the mall, shilly-shally if they should go inside or say goodbye there. Hinata took the decision to go inside.

"Well… I c-can at least b-by you a cu-cup of t-tea or something?" Gaara ogles at her and they went inside to find a café. Hinata orders two cups of wild berry tea and joins Gaara who had made his way to a table by the window.

"I forgot to take down your number." He said and takes a napkin from the cup-plate and a pencil from his pocket. "Can you write it down here?" Gaara handed her the things and she starts to write down her home number. Actually she had a cellular but it was broken and was off for reparation after an accident.

"The-there…" She handed it back to him after she finishes.

Outside the café a boy glared angrily at Gaara. "So, he's flirting around ne! Well if I can't get my "love" nether will Gaara have his. He nearly ruined me! I lived for that price!" He turned around, facing his comrades.

"What are you planning to do then?" One of his friends asked him. The boy with spiky black hair smirks and answers.

"A surprise my dear friend, a surprise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** In this chapter he characters migh get alitle OOC ( its so hard to hold them in character >. sorry )

The next chapter will take a while sorry ; But I have school to take care of

I still love my BETA-reader : **KyuubiPandoraChan**

* * *

**Chapter 2: In love?**

She could see her house now and was that Neji sitting on the doorstep?

"Hinata!" He rose and run to her, taking her in his arms. "I was so worried about you! Do never, ever do that again, you understand?" He was now looking at her.

"Neji-niisan, gomen ne…" He releases the hold on her and smiles. "We really need to get your mobile fixed you know?" Hinata looks up at her cousin.

"Neji, when will mom and dad come home?" He opens the door for her and answers.

"Well, I'm not so sure but I think in about two – three weeks maybe?" Hinata wasn't really sad about her parents being far away so long because they really didn't care so much about her or Hanabi and because she had her overprotective cousin. The day went by pretty interesting sometimes. It will be when a peculiar little sister was around. But now the only thing on her mind was to call Sakura.

"_No way! You serius Hinata-chan!"_

"Yes! For real, I promise!" Hinata assured her.

"_So… This guy, Gaara-san? Saved you? HOW COOL ISN'T THAT?"_

Giggles could be heard from Hinata's room but little does she know that Hanabi was eavesdropping outside.

* * *

He was just in the middle of his favorite show,CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, the most anticipated show ever when all of a sudden, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru came through the door.

"Well, isn't it Mr. Hero?" Naruto throws his jacket onto the floor.

"Nice one Naruto, but I prefer Prince Charming." The trio laughs at him. Dogs can't even laugh but he did!

'**Kill…KILL…KILL!'** Gaara's inner mind speaks.

'NO, they are my friends. Maybe I'll try to ignore them…Yeah, ignore them.'

"Well, she looked really good. Really sexy if you know what I mean, Kiba." Naruto winks at him.

"Oh! Yeah, absolutely. Those curves, and those shiny lavender eyes of her that can easily kill a man in one wink." Kiba picks Akamaru up and mimicked Gaara and Hinata gazing in each others eyes in a pathetic way.

"Hehe you know Gaara, are you like…dating with Hinata or something but you don't dare to tell us that?" Gaara turns his head in Naruto's direction with a creepy expression.

"Hell no! Who will want a stuttering and zero to no confidence girl anyway?" He ogled at the TV even harder than before.

"Well, then you won't mind if I want to know her better then?" Naruto and Kiba winks at each other before Gaara could see. He switches off the sound and glares angrily at him.

"You are a complete retard Naruto. You only met her once, and talk to her twice, so back off!" Both Kiba and Naruto laugh harder at him, so hard that tears were running down their eyes.

"What!" Was the only thing Gaara can say.

"You fell for it, Bwahahahaaa"

"Yeah! You are in love…in love I say! Naruto…" Kiba turns his head to his friend and hugs him dearly. "…Our little Gaara is growing up."

"What the heck is with you guys? I'm getting out of here!" Naruto and Kiba ignored him and keep on laughing. Gaara walks to the door and before he closes it, he looks at the two.

"Do not say anything, you hear me. I don't want to hear anything from you two." And that makes them laugh so hard that they needed to lie down on the floor to support their shaking body.

* * *

'What the heck are they thinking anyway? I'm not that kind of guy! Hell no! And they should know that.'

'**Hahaha, you don't even know what loooooove is, my boy.** '

Gaara's eyes became softened than before and he was now showing a sad expression but he soon put that away and continued to wear the same "expressionless face".

'Where should I go now?' He asked himself. There was no school because it was a holiday week so that included no training. He could just sit on a bench and scare the hell out of the kids that walk by. Naah… He stopped doing that a long time ago. He never goes to the mall, well not alone, or maybe he can call Hinata?

'What! NO! That will sound like I'm desperate or something…' He sighed and walk to the mall, grumbling about it.

* * *

"Oh, Hinata! Wanna go somewhere today?" Sakura sounded eager to go out but Hinata have had enough adventure for the week.

"No but thank you Sakura-chan. I'm so tired after everything that has happened yesterday…"

"But I can come over and we can do something fun or something relaxing. I know we can try out my new beauty-stuff." The both giggled and then it was settled.

* * *

Half way to the mall he saw a couple of guys walking towards him. He recognized some of them but he couldn't put where he hade seen them. He walks past them as one of them grabs his arm. According to Gaara, the guy made the biggest mistake in the world. He grabs the guy's hand and threw him in a nice bow too the ground and as he landed he twisted the guy's wrist.

"AoooOoow! What's your problem!" The guy screams, caressing his wrist.

"That's your fault," He turns away from him and muttered. "Pathetic…"

A boy with spiky black hair come up to him and speaks.. "Well, we just wanted to talk to you, Gaa-chan." Gaara stops and slowly faces the boy.

"And you are?" The black haired boy's right brow twitched.

'How can he not recognize me? We fought against each other. God damnit!' He was talking to himself. "Ahem! I'm Uchiha Sasuke, you know, we fought each other in the school championship…"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. "…Eh?"

'Seriously, he don't recognize me!' Sasuke was getting pissed. "Umm… well we look forward to the next mach against your team."

Gaara made a face that show he was not really interested in him. "…and your team's name is?" He asked.

Sasuke wanted to strangle Gaara for being so dense but remain calm. "We are from the Kodakuu school's material art team." Gaara blinks at them in a "I'm not so interested" kind of way.

"Oh… Nice to meet you." He starts to walk towards the mall as the Uchiha spoke once again.

"I'm not gonna let you win next time!" Gaara didn't care and proceeded to the mall. 'Let's see about that Uchiha, lets see…'

* * *

Hinata slept well that night too. Strange enough but she had her mind full of Gaara, the red headed prince, according to Sakura. On the makeshift bed, Sakura was still asleep. Hinata could hear how she dreamed about a certain someone… a boy, but she didn't reveal his name. It was fun to lay there and listens to it.

The phone ring and Neji went to get it. "Hyuuga Neji here…"

"_Whatever… Is Hinata there?"_ Neji was shocked by the behavior of the caller. 'How rude!' He thought.

"And you are?" Neji' asked, his voice becoming a little bit irritated.

"_Why must I tell you… emo?"_ Neji wanted to strangle this guy for being so rude, and for wanting to speak to Hinata?

"Wait a sec." Well, he couldn't be too stony. Now he was curious about why Hinata knew this guy.

"_I'm not going anywere"_ Gaara had pretty fun irritating Hinata's cousin.

"Hanabi, take this to your sister, some guy wants to speak to her." Hanabi's eyes started to shine, in an evil way.

"Of course Neji-niisan." She took the phone and when she was out of ear range, she speaks to the guy on the phone.

"Hellooo Who is it?" Well… Gaara wasn't stupid, when he heard the voice that this wasn't Hinata.

"None of your business." He said in a way that he was suggesting to her to leave.

"I am… Hinata, who are you?"

'Yeah right, and I'm the president of Sweden.' Gaara thought. "Can I speak with her now?"

'Well, well… He has a sexy voice. I want him already.'

Hanabi knocks on the door and hands Hinata the phone.

"Here. A hot guy wanna talk to you. What is it with this world!" Hinata gave her a sister smile and took it.

"Hello?" She said and her eyes became wider when she heard who it was. "Sabaku-san! You want your T-shirt back ne?" She nodded to herself. "Oh, where do you wanna meet then?" She asked him, waiting for his response. "Yes I know, I'll be there in one hour. See you." She looks at Sakura and smiled. "Sakura, wake up."

"Yaaawn, what is it?" She rubs her eyes.

"Get dress. We are going to meet my friend I have told you about."

"Your prince?"

Hinata blushes. "No, Gaara."

"The same." Sakura said and grins at her.

* * *

"Oi, Gaara!" He turns around and saw Kiba and Naruto standing in front of him.

"What?" He had his shoes on and was reaching for his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Gaara peers at Kiba and then turns his eyes to the door and then back to Kiba.

"…Out" Kiba grins and beams at him.

"Yes! Then you don't mind our company, right? Me and Naruto are taking Akamaru out for a walk so…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gaara waves at them. Damn you!´ He cursed. And they went outside in the chilly autumn weather.

* * *

"Where are we gonna meet them?" Sakura pulls her clothes closer to her body.

"At the park Sakura-chan." Hinata answers her.

The park was a thirty minutes walk from Hinata's home. They missed breakfast because they don't want to be late. When they walk into the park they searched for Gaara.

"Oh my..! Hinata, look at that cute guy over there!" Sakura pointed at the three guys standing by a bench. "The blond Hinata, the blond!" Hinata looked at the direction Sakura was pointing at.

"That's them Sakura. Come on, let me introduce you to them." Hinata grabs Sakura's arm and drags her along in a half running, half skipping pace.

"Ohayô!" Gaara was sitting on a bench, when he heard Hinata's voice. His heart ached and he got up from the bench, can't stop gazing at her. Akamaru barks and skips ahead, meeting them half the way. Kiba waves his hand at them and Naruto's eyes shines in a loving way.

"Ohayô Hinata-san!" Naruto greeted and run to them. Gaara's eyes widen as he saw what Naruto did.

'Oh my God, he's hugging her.' Gaara's face went pale and hatred fills his heart.

'**Kill Him!' **His inner self urges him.

' Yes kill… NO! Wait… What is this feeling? I don't hate Naruto!' He convinces himself.

'**But he touched your girl!'**

'Hinata isn't my girl…' He told him.

"O-o-ohayô Sabaku…san" He was face to face with Hinata now. An aching feeling started in his heart and he still, he can't stop gazing into her eyes. 'She is beautiful… No it's too soon, I can't love anyone, love hurts.' Hinata's face was red and she could feel her heart beating faster.

"Ohayô, Hinata" He greeted at last.

"Domo! My name is Sakura, nice to meet you guys." Naruto's heart skipped.

"Hello, I'm Naruto and this is Kiba." She giggles and Naruto felt like he was the happiest guy ever. Kiba went to them and whispers.

"_Hey! Look at them…Love birds, isn't it?_" He smiled a very perverted smile.

"_Yeah! How did she do that? Gaara is like a rock with no feeling when it comes to love!_"

Sakura look at them and then she tries to speak to them. She didn't want to be left out when someone is discussing such an interesting subject.

"_Maybe it was love in first sight?_"Kiba and Naruto glance at her. '_We need to make a plan to get them along. Are you with me? I have been planning this since Hinata told me about him.'_ Sakura points at Gaara.

"Humm… Ca-" Naruto cut Kiba off and say.

"But it's Gaara for God sake!"

"But look at them! They both look confused." Sakura filled in. Kiba smiled at her.

"Well, should we help them?" All three smiled and glanced over at Hinata and Gaara.

"He-here you go… Saba-" Gaara cut her off.

"Just call me Gaara." Hinata smiles at him with a light pink blush on her cheek. Gaara could just stare at her smiling face. He grabs the shirt and accidentally touches her hand. Their eyes met and a nearly unseeing blush crept up on Gaara's face.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Both Gaara and Hinata reacted to the call and looked in Kiba's direction.

"What did you say?" Gaara's eye twitched. Kiba knew that this means 'back off' but he couldn't resist.

"What? You guys are all covered up in love. It's so obvious!" Gaara take a step forward but Hinata reached out for his arm.

"Gaara-san…" He stops and looks at her, a little bit calmed.

"Do-don't… let the-them te-tease us. We know it i-isn't true." She smiles at him.

'Why must she always smile? Every time she does, my heart ache.'

'… **pathetic'** His inner self scolded him.

Sakura caught them off guard. "Well everyone! Hinata and I need to go but can we see each other again?" Sakura said.

Naruto walks to her. "Sure! This is our phone number and this is my mobile number if you wanna call me and our school starts again in… umm.. Kiba, when does it start?" Kiba laughs a little.

"Hehe… In four days Naruto. All school does around here" Naruto smile, feeling kind of stupid for not knowing it.

"But you can give us a call tomorrow if you like, and when the school starts, you can only reach us after 4am." Sakura giggles and inserts the numbers on her cell phone.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, and bye everyone!"

"Bye Gaara-san." Hinata said as she looks at him one last time for today and then to Naruto and Kiba.

"Bye Naruto-san, Kiba-san." She joins Sakura that was walking a few step away.

"Geez Naruto! What an explanation! Do you really think she is interested in you?" Kiba pointed a finger at the blonde.

"Hehe, what are you saying Kiba?" Naruto scratches his head, trying to look innocent.

"Not you too! Come on!" Akamaru jumps up on Kiba's head and growled at Naruto.

"Wha-What have I done?" Kiba muttered something under his breath that Naruto didn't catch.

Gaara was in his own little world, debating with his inner self again. 'What's with me? I can't love her! It's so… not me!'

'**Why can't you love her?'**

'Because… I…' He snaps out of his thoughts when Kiba patted his shoulder.

"Ne, Gaara? What are you up to with Hinata-chan?" Gaara smacks his hand and walk away from them.

"What's with him anyway? Why is he always like that?" Kiba asked and then he turns to Naruto. "By the way, what should we eat tonight?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

Thank you all for the lovely reviews :D I love you aaaaall >O 


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Gaara OOC ness XD**

_I love my Betareader: **KyuubiPandoraChan**_

_I own nothing, Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Aaand.. Plz R&R_

**Chapter 3**

He glared at his bowl of ramen. What was his heart trying to say to him? Kiba saw him sitting there by the kitchen table, just staring empty out the room and with his right hand on his chest. He stopped in the doorway and gazed sad and concern at Gaara, and for a minute he felt sorry for him.

"Hey Gaara, you okey?" He glanced up at Kiba and he barely nod a yes for an answer.

"Okey, let me know when you want your ass kicked in Super Smash Brother Meele." Kiba laughed and gave a quick grin and went to the little GameCube.

* * *

"Hinata-chan! I wanna call that cute blonde… now!" Sakura squealed. Hinata sighed and smiled at her excited friend.

"Wouldn't that seem like you are desperate Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks. Hinata knows that her best friend had a crush on Naruto.

"Well, I don't know! And don't look at me like that!" Sakura launched a pillow at Hinata and giggles were spread around the room.

"Man… I don't want this holiday week to end. It has been pretty fun. Hinata don't make it stop." Sakura whined.

Hinata just smiles at her. A knock on her door made Hinata and Sakura stop giggling.

"Come in." Hinata said and in came Tenten.

"Hello girls! Wanna go out to the café?" The girls started to giggle again and they were on their way to the best café they knew, Miss Latte.

* * *

"What do you want Hinata and Tenten? I can order for us all." Sakura asked them. Hinata suddenly felt the emptiness in her stomach. Her breakfast didn't seem to last for so long, but instead of her tummy, the growl came from Sakura's.

"Hehe… Ops"

"I want a blueberry pie." Said Tenten with a smile. Sakura nodded and looked at Hinata for her answer.

"Umm.. I want a cup of tea and a toast, please." Sakura shook her head at Hinata's formality with a wistful smile.

"Well! Then I go and order."

His ears caught the cheerful girl's voices and looked at his left. There at the café, three girls was enjoyng their time. One of them had her hair in two buns on her head; the other one had a light and strong pink colour and the third…

"Oh! Isn't that Sabaku-san's girl." He walked into the café and stopped in front of Hinata.

"Hello." She blinked and looked up at the friendly boy's face.

"He-hello…" she answered and started to blush a little.

"I couldn't resist admiring such a beauty so I had to go say hello." Sasuke bowed at Hinata. Sakura couldn't look more irritated and Tenten just sat there with her fork next to her mouth like someone had hit the pause button.

"Uh-umm… thank yo-you" Hinata's face became redder as Sasuke didn't look away.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke pleased to meet you..?"

"Hyuuga Hi-Hinata…" Sasuke took her hand and kissed it. Something clicked in Sakura's head and she stood up with such force she scared Tenten so she droped her fork on the floor.

"Hinata, toilet, now." She said, pointing at the ladies room. Hinata got up and started to half run, half walk to the toilet.

"If you excuse us Sasuke…" Sasuke smiled and nodded and started to walk out from the café.

"_What are you doing Sakura!"_Tenten hissed at her. "She had an opportunity to get a boyfriend you know!" Sakura just shook her head at Tenten and walked to the toilet where Hinata was waiting for her.

'Damn that Uchiha boy! Gaara has to know about this…' He was watching the whole thing from far.

"Sakura-chan… What was that?" Hinata looked herself in the mirror.

"I… don't know. Sorry Hinata but I thought that you loved Gaara?" Hinata hung her head with her hair covering some part of her eyes.

"He doesn't lo-love me you know, and just be-because I said "hello" to a-another boy it doesn't meen I have forgotten Ga-Gaara, I promise." She raised her head and smiled at Sakura.

"Good! Let's take Tenten and go to see a movie! Hows that?"

"I don't know…"

"Please, I want to make up for my behavior, please Hinata, please!" Sakura begged and Hinata couldn't resist the look on Sakura's face.

"Haha, okey Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and grabed her hand and draged her out of the toilet and sat down with Tenten again and finished their meals.

Gaara sat down beside Kiba who played the Super smash bros meele game. "Kiba?" He laid a punch on Princess Zelda and she was almost out of life.

"Uhuu?"

"Can you teach me how to love someone?" Gaara's words struck Kiba as lightning.

"Wha-what?" **Game over** "Aww maaan!" He sat back in the couch and sighed loudly. Gaara cloesed his eyes and rested his head in his hands.

"Love huh? You know Gaara that this is freeking me out that you ask but I will help you, I promise. What do you know?" Gaara sighed and opened his eyes and talked in a low whisper so that Naruto couldn't hear anything.

"Actually not too much, okey?" Gaara confessed. Kiba patted Gaara's shoulder and smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry, but if you don't find my help that supportive, Kankurou could help." Gaara's expression went from a wistful look to a creepy and disgusted one.

"Kankurou, he is like the biggest pervert in the world! If he founds out that I have problems like this he sure gonna give me some lessons and have disgusted thought about me… and he might surely talk about sex, again… I'm not 10 you know!" Kiba smiled nervously at Gaara.

"Ehehe… then you need to know that both Temari and Kankurou are waiting for us."

"What! When?" Gaara was not happy at all.

"I-I don't know!" Kiba hid himself behind a pillow. "Well, then maybe you can have Temari to help you out." Gaara sighed and then glanced at Kiba.

"Thanks, I don't mean to drag you into this and as a matter of fact it's none of your business, but I really need help…" He sounded more desperate then he wanted to. Kiba looked up at Gaara and then gave a big grin.

"Wanna get your ass kicked now?" Kiba tossed the handcontrol to Gaara who took on his challenge.

"You mean your ass is gonna be kicked around by me." Gaara grinned an evil grin.

* * *

"The movie was so romantic Sakura-chan. Thank you so much." Hinata took Sakura's hand and squeezed it lightly. Sakura looked at her with a soft smile.

"Hey, what are friends for, ne?" Hinata smiled a shy smile at her friend. They had said goodbye to Tenten outside Hinata's house. She had said that she needed to do some homework that she had got over the holiday. "Hey Hinata, can I borrow your phone?"

"S-sure Sakura, I'll wait here." Sakura made her way from Hinata's room to their phone that they had in the hallway. She dialled the number and in a couple of seconds, a boy answered.

"_Yeah, talk too me."_ Sakura hesitated but then she spoke up.

"Naruto, is that you?"

"_Well yes it is, Sakura-san?" _

"Yes! Thank God I dialled right, umm can I speak with Gaara?"

"_Umm, sure wait a sec. Gaara phone!"_ Naruto shouted and then she can hear Naruto's voice in the background. "Damn you Gaara, why does every single girl wants him all of a sudden!"

* * *

"Who is it?" Naruto sighed.

"Sakura-san!" Gaara made a thoughtful look and glanced over at Kiba.

"Pause the game will you?" Gaara put down the controller and walked to the kitchen where Naruto sat. Sakura heard his voice.

"_Here he comes…"_ followed by another.

"_What?" _

_

* * *

_

'Well friendly aren't we?' Sakura thought.

"Umm, Gaara, do you know anyone with black spiky hair?" There was a pause indicating he was thinking.

"… _Yes? Why are you asking?"_ He was getting irritated.

"Well, when I, Tenten and Hinata were at the café a boy in your age walked up to her and started to act all: 'Oh look at me I'm your fairy prince. Let's get married,' kinda way…" Gaara's right eye twitched a little.

'**Oookey? Now who's the nut?'** His inner self thought.

"Do you know who it can be? Bacause I have never seen him before." Sakura continued. Gaara sighed.

"_I-I don't know. I don't have that many friends, especially with spiky black hair and why do I need to know this?"_ Gaara became a bit worried. Who was this guy… and why did he feel like he was going to loose something precious to him. It bothered him a lot.

"Well, I tought that… you and Hinata were going out together, you know… dating, aren't you?" Gaara hung his head so his red bangs shadowed his eyes.

"_No, we're not… Don't bother me with stupid information about Hinata again"_ **Klick **Sakura just stood there with the phone in her hand like she had been frozen in time. Then a small smile crept up on her lips.

"Well aren't we in love little boy?" she whispered to herself.

"Who is in love!" Apparently someone else heard her. Sakura turned round and looked Hanabi right in her eyes.

"Well, well, well, who have we here? Hanabi, why can't you do us all a favour and bug someone else? Like an angry bear." Hanabi smiled at Sakura with a spark in her eye that mad Sakura's left brow twitch.

"Hehe, friendly aren't we? Who was that on the phone? Was it Sabaku-kun?"

'How does she know his name?' Sakura thought. "No, It was Hinata's boyfrined, and don't try anything!"

"Hanabi!" Neji called from downstairs.

"What!" Was the only harsh replay she gave to her cousin. Straight away, Neji was right in front of Hanabi and Sakura. "What was that you say?" Neji's eyes flared up and Sakura can see fire burning furiously behind of him.

Sakura was stunt. "That was fast."

"Come now." He said a little angrier now because of her replay. Hanabi sighed, gave Sakura a glare and walked down the stairs with him. Sakura smiled for herself and went back to Hinata's room. Meanwhile, downstairs with Neji and Hanabi.

"What is it Neji-nii-san?"

* * *

"Oi Gaara, I kicked your ass at Super smash bros meele, now you need to do me a favour." Gaara looked up from his paper and pencils and dropped the pen he had in his mouth.

"Nani! When did we decide something like that?" Kiba smirked at Gaara's expression.

"Well, you need me for your love problems ne? I'll help you, you help me, fair enough." Gaara grunted an muttered under his breath.

"Why you little… What do you want then?" Kiba looked in their doors direction with a wide grin. Gaara looked at the way Kiba was looking at him and his face went pale. In front of the door sat a whining Akamaru. Kiba looked at Gaara with an amused look on his face.

"You mean…" Kiba nodded with a smug smile on his lips. "Oh no! Hell no! I do NOT pick up some dogcrap from the street! No, no, no, no!" Gaara hissed and put up his hands in front of him.

"Hehe, well then I will just tell Naruto about your little problem." Kiba said in a teasing way.

"Oh no you don't! You wouldn't!" Gaara hissed pointing a pencil at Kiba.

"Watch me." He said, and now when he had control over Gaara, he dared to do such things.

"Kiba! No you don't!" Gaara whispered, pleading that he wouldn't tell the loud mouthed blonde.

"Naruto-kun! Can you come over here please?" Kiba sounded so delighted with himself.

"Kiba! Kiba!" Gaara said in between exhales.

"What? What did you want?" Naruto's presence in the livingroom made Gaara's heart freeze. He darted his eyes from Naruto to Kiba and to Naruto again then he laid eyes on…

"Naruto, did you know that Ga…" Kiba was cut of by Gaara who whistled.

"Akamaru, here boy! You stupid dog! I'll walk you okey?" Oh God he was talking to a dog.

"Why thank you Gaara. Oh Naruto I forgot about what I wanted to say… I'll tell you when I remember." Naruto just shrugged it of and went back to the kitchen. Gaara picked up Akamaru's leash and looked at Kiba who just waved his hand at him. Gaara made a sour face and opened the door so the dog could go out.

* * *

He was far away from his stupid friends and far away from the one they think he "loves".

'**You love her don't you?' **His inner self asked.

'Well, I don't know. When I think about her it hurts here.' Gaara put up his hand to his chest and hold on to his jacket.

'**Boy you are stupid.'** His inner self scolded. He woke up from his inner debetating and saw that Akamaru had run up to two girls.

"Aw man…" He muttered under his breath. He saw how they bent down to pat the white dog.

"Isn't it cute? Don't you think so nee-chan?" The smallest one said and patted Akamaru's head.

"Well sure he is! Look at him" The oldest one picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey, ask before you pick up someone else's dog okey?" Gaara wasn't harsh and angry when he said this and it surprised himself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I couldn't help myself." She let Akamaru down again. "Your dog is so cute!" Gaara looked down at the happy dog and then at the girls, he sighed.

"Wanna play with him?" Both girls' eyes lit up.

"Yes!" They said at the same time. The three of them ran of to the frosy sprinkeled grass, and picked up a stick that they throw at Akamaru to fetch which he happily did. Gaara helped himself to a bench nearby and sat down. He crosed his arms in front of his chest and gazed at the happy trio and a tiny smile played on his lips.

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm first gonna apologize to all you who have waited for this chapter! I'm so sorry! (And now for my lame excuse:) I had work! And then the sun came and we all know what that means right? Tha beach! And then the horse got sick and I'm working on my cosplay costume…. Again… I'm so sorry! So please… r & r and tell me what you think. I have been working on this for probably a month now! Man… I hope the next chapter will be a faster update than this :P … Oh stop reading my lame excuse and start reading the new chapter xD

_Disclamer: I no own Naruto … Sad, I know… _

**Chapter 4**

"Damn you Neji, why couldn't Hinata do the grocery?" Some kids that walked bye looked at Hanabi like she was a dangerous, unstable person. "Like, what the hell is a… eggplant!"

After one hour and thirty two minutes Hanabi was outside the store and was very proud of her self, she had actually collected all the items on the shopping list.

"Neat! Well, well, the shortest way home from here must be... trough the park" she murmured to herself.

Dog barking came from everywhere! Hanabi was so startled that she dropped the grocery bags and started to scream.

"AaaAah! Take it away from me, take it away!"

"Akamaru! Bad dog! BAD!" Gaara came rushing, picking up the dog in an odd way, tough Gaara had never carried a dog, infact nor an animal at all before. "I'm so sorry but…"

"My eggs! Oh no they broke!" Hanabi sniffed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll pay for that" Gaara took out his wallet while thinking of many ways to hurt Kiba for all this crap he had sent him into by just walking his damn dog. "Will this do?" Gaara gave the girl some money and that's when he got a good look on her face, she reminded him of someone very familiar.

"Thank you…" She took the money and strokes some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. That's when Gaara knew who she looked like.

"…are you Hinata's sister or something because you look allot like her" Hanabi was shocked at first but then she got interested, who was this hot guy and why did he ask about Hinata?

"Why yes! I'm her little sister, how do you know her?" Gaara sweat dropped at that question. 'I can't say that I saved her from being raped now can I?'

"Uuh… We met, started to talk and so, you know. Bye the way do you know if she is home?"

"How about that, my sister finally meets a hot guy. I think she is home, she was when I left to do the grocery that will say… want to come and cheek for yourself? Oh! And my name is Hanabi" She approached Gaara to shake his hand but stopped as Akamaru started to bark at her once more.

"I'm sorry about that. Akamaru, bad dog!" Gaara put on Akamaru's leach and then handed it to the two girls who had hided behind Gaara the whole time. He kneeled down to them. "Do you girls want to walk Akamaru? I have some business to take care of" Under the hour that he and Akamaru had spent in the park they had got to know the two girls named Miharu and Yumaa.

"Sure Gaara-san, we can take care of Akamaru for you" They took the leach and skipped away to the hard grass and started to play. Gaara on the other hand was happy to get rid of the annoying white dog. Gaara yelled at the two girls that they would meet up at the park in one, one and a half hour later. He then faced Hanabi and looked at her with a boring look.

"Well, I don't know where you live so…"

"Sure! We just need to drop bye the store first, need more eggs" Hanabi said, pointing at the broken ones she had in her hand. Gaara felt bad for his poor wallet now. He started to think about Kiba should pay him more than just the amount of eggs. While thinking like crazy Gaara had a very deep frown on his face. Hanabi didn't like that; as a matter of fact it scared her a little.

"Umm, why are you frowning uh, Gaara-kun?" Hanabi said while looking as innocent as possible. Gaara snapped back at the part "kun" she added to his name. He nearly snared at her but hold it just in time, she was after all Hinata's sister, right?

"I… uh, just remembered something, that's all" He said showing his cold hands into his pockets.

The whole way from the park, to the store and then to the front door of their house, Hanabi couldn't stop talking! She blabbered about absolutely… nothing! Nothing at all! Oh if stares could kill! 'Holly shit! Why doesn't she stop? My ears are bleeding here' Gaara screamed in his head. **'Just smile, smile as you used to and she will stop… I hope'** His other counties said.

"I'm home now Neji!" Hanabi slammed the door shut behind Gaara and her self so the windows wobbled. 'Finally, it's over' Gaara cried to himself. Like a blink of an eye Neji was right in front of them with a very serious look on his handsome face.

"WHAT have I told you about slamming the door like that?" He held up a finger in front of her, waging it like your old grandma. Gaara looked up at the angry man in front of him and Hanabi and stiffened a laugh. "And who are you if I may ask?" Neji turned his attention to the red head boy. Hanabi passed Neji and walked to the kitchen. Gaara shifted a little as Neji's fore eyes were on him. Yes, he where glasses when he was at home and he looked really funny in them as they were not really thin once ether.

"Sabaku no Gaara" He said with a monotone voice. Tough Hanabi was in the kitchen she herd him. 'Oh my! Is this Sabaku-kun? I got lucky, luckyluckylucky" She skipped around the kitchen in a happy, weird dance. 'And he IS hot! I want to make out with him… But he is with Hinata hu? But I still want to' in the hallway Neji corrected his glasses which had slipped down on his nose.

"And why are you here?"

"I'm gonna se Hinata" Gaara stated. Neji looked at Gaara awkwardly.

"Okey? She is upstairs, should I call her for you?" Gaara tough about it for a second.

"Umm, no. I can go myself" Gaara took of his shoes and started to walk up the stairs as he herd a very irritating voice.

"I walk you to her room" Hanabi said happily.

"Whatever…" 'stupid annoying girl' Gaara muttered as Hanabi made her way after Gaara, so she faced his butt witch she stared at the whole way up.

Upstairs Hanabi took Gaara's hand and pointed at Hinata's room. Gaara's mind was racing, what the hell was he suppose to do in this situation? Then one rescannable thing came to his mind, be scary…

"There it…" She didn't have the time to finish her sentence as Gaara snarled at her.

"Let go…" He said as scary as ever, with big eyes, a thin line for a mouth and a very cold stare. Hanabi let go as she had been burned and tried to smile for him but it reminded him of Temari instead. Hinata's smile was real and sweet. He watched as Hanabi made her way down the stairs muttering the whole way down. When he didn't see her he made his way to Hinata's door. Gaara put up his fist and was about to knock but hold his breath and hesitated. 'Why am I here? Why am I not at home? Why didn't I walk Akamaru bye myself? Why am I seriously here!' So many questions and so few answers… He sighed loudly and put down his fist on her door and rested his forehead against it. "What's the point?" He murmured and was about to leave as he heard some laughter and the door swung up with such force that it hit Gaara to the floor with a bump on his forehead and nosebleed running freely down his lips.

"Uwaaaa! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Eh? Gaara-san?" Was all he could catch of Hinata's voice before passing out.

* * *

_He held her hand as they walked trough the park that was all orange, red and brown from all the autumn leaves. She smiled at him witch warmed him from the cold wind that blowed bye. She wore that beautiful blush on her pale cheeks witch made her even more stunning than she already was. God how he loved her… They stopped in their tracks as she started to stutter._

"_Ga-Gaara, I… I lo-lo-love… you" She whispered, casting her gaze down on the road below. He smiled at her shyness and took her chin in his free hand and brought it up to face him._

"_I love you too, Hinata-chan" As the last word left his lips he kissed her softly. She raised her free hand and hugged him tight as she deepened the kiss. They stood there for a long and quiet time, their kisses leaving hot traces on their skin. When they broke apart he looked at…_

"**_Holly shit! Hanabi?"_**

The shock made him jolt back to reality, sitting in a bed in a dark room he panted lightly. Gaara started to touch himself on the head, stomach, the face, everything was there including paper plugs in his nostrils and a bandage on his forehead. Gaara let out a sigh of relief. Now, where were he? He knew that he was still at Hinata's home, right? And in a dark room. Suddenly the door opened slowly and in came…

"Hinata" Gaara said out softly but she heard him.

"Yes… I'm so so-sorry for kn-knocking you whit the do-door" She held a tray with smocking hot tea and a new bandage for his head and some ice. She gently took of the old bandage and while she changed Gaara reached out to touch his bump.

"Ouch!"

"Don't touch it!" Hinata snapped. She clasped her tiny hands over her open mouth in embarrassment and fright that she snapped at him. Gaara wore a chocked expression on his face with big eyes and a slight open mouth. "Umm... Uuh, I-I-I mean…" She took up the new bandage from the tray and started to put it on. Gaara couldn't look away from her, she was so beautiful. She gave him the ice and then handed him the cup of tea.

"I-its he-herb tea… It will make you fee-feel better" She pointed at his nose and said "I-I-I can take t-those" Gaara took out his paper plugs and took some breaths trough his nose. When she was done she bowed at him and started to leave but Gaara reached out and took her wrist. She jerked and cast her head down, gazing at the floor. He tried to se her face but her hair shadowed it.

"Hinata?" her respond to her name was a shaky sob. 'She's crying!' Gaara started to slightly panic, what should you do with a crying girl? Should you hug them and say something corny or just leave them alone? He didn't know. "Hinata, look at me!" She lifted her head at the determent tone in Gaara's voice so he could see her face. Indeed she cried softly no curled lower lip just a plane face that sheded tears. The look in her eyes made Gaara's heart sink in his chest; it was painful to look at her. "Stop it… Please stop crying" He said softly and squeezed her wrist even harder, it probably would leave her with bruises tomorrow but he didn't care. He pulled her on the bed as she didn't stop the crying tough he had said she would. He sat up so she could get some room. He awkwardly put he's strong arms around her small form and started to rock her gently. He even made those "hush" noises to her. It made Hinata cry harder but she clings to his shirt and buried her face in his chest. "Why are you crying?" Gaara said in between her sobs. She shacked her head a no.

"N-no-ho" She said as a sob shocked her word. Gaara still was rocking her back and fort like a loving parent would do to its crying child.

"Come on now, tell me…" He put his lips to her forehead and strokes her hair, ever so gently. The gentle touches from him made Hinata remember her mother and the happy days in her life witch made her cry out of control again. He made her look at him and he catched some tears that made their way from her beautiful eyes. He took his sleeve and wiped her face. It made Hinata giggle a little. Her giggling made Gaara smile, a tiny smile.

"I-I-I… I don't kn-know why… I was cr-crying…" She said in-between harsh inhales. Gaara made a frown and looked down at his hand that still held hers.

"Was it something I said, did I do something… bad?" He looked away. She sat there in his lap pondering about what to say. She didn't want to hurt him, she liked him right? All she wanted to be was happy just once; couldn't someone let her be that? Hinata put her hand on his chin and made him look at her, she gazed in to his beautiful eyes and lost it, she didn't think anymore she liked her lips, Gaara saw her move, what she wanted to do.

'What the hell… Why not?' Was his last rational thought before he met her lips. He was gentle at first but soon he also lost it and started to lick her lower lip, begging for entrance. She understood and both started to explore each others mouth. His kisses made her forget everything, she felt lightheaded and the trill of the kisses made her heart pond harder, her blood rushed trough her veins and made her blush a beautiful pink. She could only moan at his touches, she wanted him, she needed him…

Gaara on the other hand was only enjoying the kiss at first and the soft moans from Hinata were just telling him that he was good, but when she lifted her hands to touch and pull his hair and hug him, his heart telled him something else. His hand started to travel under her shirt feeling the soft and warm skin under his palm. Hinata started to tug on his zipper on his sweater when the door swung open, the light from the hallway made them both freeze in their tracks. Then a high pitched voice hissed/ screamed.

"Hinata? What the hell are you doing!" Hinata turned her head in Sakura's direction so her bangs hit Gaara's face.

"Sa-Sa-Sa…" Was all she could manage to say.

"I got to go…" A monotone voice sounded as Gaara put Hinata on the bed and stood up with his sweaters zipper halfway down and showing of one of his shoulders, he glanced at the confused girl with flushed cheeks and glittery eyes from all the tears she had shed and then walked out of the now quiet room. Sakura just stood there as an angry statue till she herd the outer door slam. She softened and started to slowly approach Hinata whit a very smug smile on her lips.

"Spill the good stuff for me will you girlfriend" Sakura said as she crashed down on the bed beside Hinata. "Was he gentle? Was it your first kiss? What was it like? Was he good? Did he suck? Where did he touch you? What did..." Sakura just bombed Hinata with stupid questions; Hinata had stopped listened after the second Sakura opened her mouth tough, she could only think of the hot, but short passion she and Gaara had shared.

* * *

'Damn, damn, damn, damn…' "Damn, damn, damn, FUCKING SHIT!" He screams out to no one. He kicked a trashcan as he screamed, "I HATE YOU!" he actually screamed that to himself. Then it struck him… "Akamaru!" Gaara started to run to the park he so hated. When he dashed in to it, no one was there… except some old people taking a walk in the chilly autumn weather, but no sign of Akamaru, Miharu or Yumaa. Gaara kicked the pebble road below and muttered something to himself. He stood there on the road, waiting for about an hour, just waiting for someone who never came. Even when it started to rain he still waited… When he started to shiver and his teeth rattle, his lips slight blue and no feeling in his toes he started to walk home, sniffing and sneezing the whole way home. 

The one who opened the door for him was Kiba, he would have done that himself but his fingers and hands was just to cold to do anything but shack.

"There you are! Why didn't you answer my calls! We started to get worry here. Two girls came by wit Akamaru, thank God for identification badge for animals" Kiba sighed. Gaara gritted his teeth and hung his head so his wet locks shadowed his face, dripping water on his nose. "Do us all a favor and take a shower, you might get sick after this" Gaara made its way passed Kiba and then to the bathroom. Kiba scratched Akamaru behind the ear and as he took a sip on his coco he nearly choked on it at the sound of Naruto.

"Oi, Gaara… You look like a drenched rat" followed by a slap and a "Itai!"

**_To be continued_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this one :D It was bond that the romance had to happen sooner or later you all know that xD please, review! 


End file.
